Wishing For One Thing
by nikkielynn
Summary: What if Bella moved to Forks for a different reason? How will she react when she is quite content in Phoenix and a car accident sends her to her father in the dreaded town where her mom swore she would never have to return to if she didnt want to.
1. Prologe

"Mom, please I don't want to go back to Forks." I pleaded.

"Bella your dad loves you and he has every right to see you." My mom countered.

"Fine have him come here to see me but I'm never going back to that cold, wet, town where the sun barely shines. Yeah I loved my dad but he was the one who loved that town and I hate it."

Sure the law says I'm supposed to go visit him every other weekend and for a month every summer. But I was 15 and I knew that I had every right to say no. mom just didn't want to get in trouble with the law. It angered me that mom insisted that I called Charlie "dad" when he never felt like a dad to me. My friend Melissa and I always talked about heading to Las Vegas the next time I was going to see Charlie. But then she was forced to move to the small town of Morley Michigan when her dad got transferred to Ferris State University to teach an extremely advanced science program. We still kept in touch through letters and the occasional phone call.

Often Brenna and her boyfriend Tim would tell me that they were saving up for a trip to Mackinac Island in Michigan and that they would smuggle me as far north as Grand Rapids Michigan. They thought I could come up with enough money to get me to Morley. Of course they did take that vacation but I was stuck in Forks when they left. They left a note saying they were sorry and that they tried to talk my mom into letting me go but then she told them I was in Washington and that I wasn't coming home until Charlie sent me.

I was infuriated at Charlie. He didn't let me go home when his time was up. He told me he wanted me to stay until the carnival that was going to come through La Push that summer. So not to hurt his feelings I compromised with him. I told I would stay 2 weeks more if he dropped his right to every other weekend during the school year. I told him that because I was entering high school the homework levels would rise and that I didn't want my grade levels to fall because I couldn't get projects done over the weekends that I was in a totally different state than my partners. He agreed.

That was two years ago...


	2. Chapter 1

**Dear Reader,**

**Thank you to all who have read this far. I promise to keep this as short as possible. This is my first fan fiction and I would appreciate it if you would review. I have limited time to type but unlimited time to write. So I am father ahead in the story than you are. I will appreciate it if you have any suggestions.**

**Thanks,**

**Nikkielynn**

It was late one night when my life changed. A year ago my mom married a baseball player named Phil. He was younger than her but other than that they were perfect for each other. But then my mom got pregnant. Her due date is a month away. And tonight there is a huge rainstorm. It is December 17th, in the middle of the rainy season.

Mom was having complications tonight. So Phil woke me up and told me to pack mom some bags. We were checking her into a hospital. We did not want her to lose the baby. By the time we were headed to the hospital it was already ten o'clock and raining extremely hard. Our Chrysler minivan was headed down the road a little too fast. The windshield wipers were working triple time.

At one point we were the only ones on the road for about half a mile either way. Suddenly out of nowhere a coyote ran across the road right in front of the van. Phil slammed on the breaks hard. The tires let off a high pitch squeal and the van spun out of control. Mom and I screamed. The van suddenly pitched downward and we were air born. Spinning and flying over the guard rails.

As we fell down the steep embankment, the van pitched and rolled. Mom was laying in the backseat. Phil had been driving the car unbuckled. I was the only one playing it safe, I was buckled. When we hit the bottom of the embankment we were next to another road. The groan of the metal as the van settled was the only sound. Mom and Phil were eerily quiet. I was conscious for a short time afterwards, long enough to realize that they were dead.


	3. Chapter 2

I came around when the sound of sirens blared. Voices shouted but I barley could hear them. The pain was unbearable. I was dizzy and light headed. The smell of blood filled the air. Blurred lights flashed all around. Shadows moves around in a flurry. This whole time there was a dull ringing in my ears. I knew I had lost a lot of blood, because the pain was fading into numbness. The smell of gas also tinted the air.

The voices grew closer and a shadow became clearer. It was a paramedic. He gently felt for my pulse. He turned suddenly with hope filling his eyes and yelled over his shoulder.

"There's someone alive over here!"

More shadows turned into people but they never became really clear. Voices blurred together and my eyes started to close again.

That's when I heard the groan of metal and the Jaws of Life were used to set me free. A neck brace was put around my neck and I was slowly pulled free of the wreck. Pain flared a little bit but I was so numb that I barely felt anything. The rain still fell from the sky as if the accident never happened. Onlookers were staring and the police were trying to make witnesses go home. The ambulances' back doors were opened and I was quickly loaded into the back. The lights were blinding and I wanted to close my eyes but the medics were trying to keep me awake.

The ride to the hospital was short. Only about fifteen minutes. As soon as the doors were opened there was a flurry of movement. Doctors and nurses were waiting for me. I hardly knew what was happening. Blood loss made me incoherent and despite the doctors attempts to keep me awake I soon lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Beep, beep, beep, **__ugh what's that sound? Is it time for school? What day is it?_ I thought that the beeping was my alarm clock. That's when I heard the voices.

"_Do we know her name yet?"_

"_**No, she didn't have any identification on her when she came in."**_

"**So we have to wait and see if Jane Doe has any remembrance of who she is."**

_Jane Doe? Who is Jane Doe? Who are these people and why are they in my room? Why does my bed feel weird?_ I let out a loud groan.

"_**She's coming around"**_

I slowly opened my eyes to a dimly light room that was definitely not my bedroom. The annoying beeping continued. The walls were off white. A single window was to my left. The vertical blinds were pale blue. An out of date television was hanging from the wall across from me. There were three doors in the room. Two were closed and one was half open. It led into a dreary looking hallway. Two nurses and a doctor stood next to the counter that ran along the wall across from me.

The bed I lay on had plastic rails on both sides. The blanket that covered me was thin and cream colored. I was wearing one of those hospital gowns that was paper thin and an ugly green. An IV was stuck into my left hand and a heart monitor clip was stuck on my left pointer finger. I could feel something in my nose, it felt like it wrapped around my head.

The doctor stepped forward. He was kind of cute. He had dishwater blond hair with deep sea blue eyes. He wore a blood red shirt and faded blue jeans. His lab coat was pure white with blue stitching. His name tag said Dr. Craig.

"_Hey sweetie, my name is Dr. Craig, what is your name?"_

"Bella Swan" I say as loud as I can which isn't very loud. Dr. Craig goes to the chart at the end of the bed and starts writing.

"_Alright Bella sweetie, you can rest for now."_

They left the room closing the door behind them. I lay there as the events from last night played in my mind. Mom and Phil were dead and most likely so was the baby. As I thought of my future I drifted to sleep hoping that I would not have to go live with Charlie.


	5. Chapter 4 u could say

Dear Readers of Wishing For 1 Thing,

I'm sorry to report that no one has commented on my story.

Usually this would not affect me but considering that I'm currently going through a hard time with my friends and family right now at least one comment would make me willing to continue this story.

Thanks for all who have read it anyway,

Nikkielynn


	6. Chapter 4 preview

For those who reviewed and added my story as a favorite of theirs I decided to give a preview of Chapter 4. I had this done before I put my story on temporary hiatus.

_The next morning Dr. Craig told me that Charlie had been contacted. Charlie wanted me to be flown to the forks hospital to be treated by a Dr. Cullen. But Dr. Craig said that it wasn't safe for me to be flying right now. Charlie was going to drive down with a moving van and pack up my things. Moms and Phil's things were either being packed up and put in storage or sold either online or in the yard sale that Charlie had set up. The money that was made was being put towards my medical bills. _

_I had a broken arm, a broken leg, 4 broken ribs and one of my lungs had collapsed and I had some fractures in my skull. I still had at least one week in this hospital left. Brenna had visited me a couple of times with Derrick, her new boyfriend._


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry faithful readers but I've decided to cancel this story. I know that I promised to finish it but I have lost my motivation to write this story. When I stared this one I was severely depressed. But I got some help and now I find it hard to write this story. I'm sorry to all of you who have read it and wish it of me to continue, but I just cant just rereading it causes me to revisit a time where I was a girl afraid of everyone. So please just accept my apologies.

If you have any ideas of what to write please help me get some kind of inspiration, or just give me ideas of what you would like to read about.

Thank you for taking time to read this story,

Nikkielynn


	8. Chapter 8

Please go vote on my poll so I can start writing again

Thanks nikkielynn


	9. Change of author

Sorry faithful readers but I've decided to cancel this story. I know that I promised to finish it but I have lost my motivation to write this story. When I stared this one I was severely depressed. But I got some help and now I find it hard to write this story. I'm sorry to all of you who have read it and wish it of me to continue, but I just cant just rereading it causes me to revisit a time where I was a girl afraid of everyone. So please just accept my apologies.

If you have any ideas of what to write please help me get some kind of inspiration, or just give me ideas of what you would like to read about.

Thank you for taking time to read this story,

Nikkielynn


	10. Chapter 10

*eyes closed* did it work this time?

*eyes open suddenly* IT DID!

Sorry to those who read this story… I have given this story over to Spartan Girl 350 all the rights go to her.

It would be nice of you to review for her and give her feedback.

It would also be nice if you went onto my poll to help me think of ideas to do for future stories… reviews and question will be answered but please be nice.


End file.
